First Impressions
by p-sama7
Summary: How Percy met Kingsley, or at least my interpretation of the incident. pre-slash if you will


Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

OKAY! For anyone watching my other stories, I swear I haven't disappeared, I've just started a new job and it's actually taking up more of my time than I thought it would (not to mention walking in heels all day really kills the drive to stay awake once I get home haha) but I am working on several stories, most of them are already done! I'm just waiting to hear back from my beta to make sure that I can give you guys some good quality stuff!

This one shot is dedicated to **sexypancake** who has been really awesome in supporting most (if not all) my stories and after putting up with me for so long, deserved a one shot, the request was either the first time Percy and Kingsley met or a later, later, much later smoochy version of them. I decided to do the first time they met.

Which meant I had to make a timeline, because I am a timeline whore, I LOVE MAKING TIMELINES, but as I was making this timeline, I got the urge to write a Percy story that stays true to the book but I honestly need to finished everything else before I can even consider that! So…..to make a long story short, I will one day write a story dedicated to Percy after the he graduated Hogwarts and after.

But now onto the story!

Enjoy!

OOO

First Impressions

OOO

Percy pursed his lips as he stood outside the Minister's office. He was just coming into work like normal, he came to work everyday but for some reason when he stood outside the minister's office he couldn't help but hesitate.

It had only been a few months ago when he had found himself being escorted to these doors after the Barty Crouch incident. He had been expecting the worse, he remembered the way his hands had sweated as he faced the minister and prepared himself to lose his job when the unexpected happened. Instead of getting fired he had been promoted to Junior Undersecretary to the Minister. Minister Fudge saw Percy's potential, had seen how hard Percy worked in the Department of International Magical Co-operation, could see what a great asset to the Ministry that Percy was and wanted Percy to work under him.

But of course his father would not understand that.

Percy mentally scoffed at himself before he pushed the doors open to the office, the actual ministers office was in the next room in the back but Percy's desk was here. He placed his satchel on his desk before checking his inbox, glad to see it looked like the minister was trusting him with important dealings going on within the ministry.

He was important here.

Not just some tool being used to keep track of his family.

But now wasn't the time to think about the past, Percy berated himself as he wrote down a few notes to go over with the minister before he made his way back out of the office. Today was going to be a busy day for the Minister and Percy had taken the initiative to arrive to work early; he always showed up early but today he had an actual reason to other than just getting a head start, he wanted to retrieve the Minister's tea so that it would be ready for when the man came into the office.

While it didn't really fall into his duties Percy still had some habits ingrained from his time as Crouch's personal assistant and getting the boss' tea was one of them. Not that the Minister ever complained.

Percy paused as he passed by a mirror in the hall. He glanced around quickly before straightening up his tie, glad that no one had seen him in such a state before he found the room he was looking for and proceeded with his mission 'make great tea'.

In all honesty Percy liked making tea, he found it soothing as he heated the pot and neatly arranged the tray. He supposed it was the domestic feel of the action, something his current lifestyle did not have from his empty apartment to his pristinely organized desk. He made a mental note to check out the furniture store Umbridge had recommended even though he knew her tastes her far from his own, he could check it out anyway just so he would have something to make conversation over if he ever found himself alone with her again.

This would be a rare occurrence now at the Ministry since she was officially the new Defense of the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. Someone had to keep an eye on Dumbledore now that the crazy fool was spreading rumors about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returning.

He wasn't back.

It was just another one of Harry's attempts of attention just like Rita had said in her reports. If only Percy had kept Ron away from such an obvious attention seeker when he had been at the school, maybe his brother wouldn't always get wrapped up into the things around Potter.

Maybe he should send a letter to his brother at Hogwarts.

He spared a though about his old school before he turned his attention back to the task at hand. He hummed lightly a tune he couldn't remember hearing as he tried to go over the Minister's schedule in his head. After the tray was organized to look perfect by Percy's standards he lifted it with ease and made his way back into the hall, which would have been fine except for the sudden figure that appeared in the doorway.

"Aah!" Percy dropped the tray as he jumped back, his heart felt like it was jumping to his throat as he grabbed his wand and pointed it towards the man in the doorway despite the fact that his glasses had fallen down his nose in the jerky movement.

A tall black wizard stood in front of him with his hands in the air for surrender. The man's eyes were large and his face seemed to be fighting between laughing or just smiling at Percy as he looked at the other wizard.

"I didn't mean to startle you." The man's voice was deep and cool and Percy immediately found himself calming down by just the sound of it. Percy glared at the offender, who looked slightly familiar, as he put his wand away already deciding he didn't like anyone who would go around sneaking up on ministry workers.

"And you are?" Percy snipped as he pressed his glasses back, not liking how that action made the Auror smile at him. Percy glared against before he knelt on the ground and started picking up the fallen dishes, glad that none had broken in his little scare.

"Here let me." The tall wizard pulled out his wand and made a motion for Percy to take a step away from the mess.

Percy was about to snap at the other wizard and inform him that he had everything under control. He had always been encouraged to do small himself instead of using magic for everything by his parents and Percy didn't see the point of-Percy paused before he mentally swore at himself for even bothering with what his parents had bother teaching him.

"Carry on." Percy took a step back and tried to give the man a condescending look which was harder considering how much tall the other man was. The other wizard gave Percy another smile making the redhead almost want to hex him for smiling so casually before with a flick of the wand the tea set was back in its pristine order.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt." The wizard held out his hand to Percy and Percy just regarded it for a few seconds before grabbing the tray of tea. He was about to leave before he gave the larger man a once over and gave the man a blank look.

"Are you even supposed to be on this floor?" Percy's voice sounded haughty to his own ears but he didn't bother apologizing because he already made up his mind that this man did not belong on this floor. Whether it was his uncomfortable friendly smile, his obviously not pressed robes or that rather tacky large hoop earring, Percy didn't care for this man being on his floor.

The man looked a little taken back at Percy as he gave the redhead a once over just like Percy had done earlier making Percy flush slightly at the scrutiny as he glared at the large man.

"I'm an Auror." The man stated as if it should explain everything, Percy didn't bother hiding the fact that he thought the man was thick on his expression.

"I believe you are supposed to be on level two, this is level one." Percy made sure he had a good grip on the tray before he made his way past the man and back in the hall. "Now I have important things to do other than to deal with an Auror who got lost so if you don't mind."

"But I do."

Percy took a deep breath before he turned towards the other man, the dishes on the tray sliding a little but Percy would just fix them once he got to the office. "What?"

"I do, mind that is." Kingsley stated simply as he moved so that he was beside Percy. "I really didn't mean to scare you."

"I wasn't scared." Percy threatened.

Kingsley smiled again making Percy want to throw his tray at him but the other man didn't seem to realize the danger he was in because he just laughed. "You're right, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…startle you earlier. I just happened to hear someone humming and I thought I would see who was here."

Percy flushed. "You heard that did you?"

Kingsley leaned forward to the point where Percy almost wanted to accuse the man of deliberately invading his personal space. "It was a rather catchy tune, what song was that?"

"I can't remember." Percy admitted as he started walking back towards the office. He had other things he wanted to get to before the Minister came in and he certainly didn't want to be distracted right now. He knew the Auror was following him but made no motion to acknowledge it as he turned so that he could push the door open with his back.

The Auror gave him a smirk before Percy turned back around, walked towards his desk, placed the tray down and then turned so that he could glare at the man now intruding into the Minister's office. He took a deep breath before he reminded himself that the man was an Auror and probably had been in the hallway to make sure there was nothing suspicious going on.

And he probably really hadn't _meant_ to startle Percy.

Percy grabbed some scrolls and the tray one more time before he carried it into the Minister's office, placing it on the older man's desk before he reorganized the dishes to his satisfaction once again. He put the scrolls in the center of the desk so that the Minister would understand their priority before he noticed a piece of paper sticking out of one of the drawers in the Minister's desk.

He really shouldn't…Percy told himself it wasn't his place to straighten up his boss' desk before he found himself opening the drawer to pull the piece of paper out. It seemed like a new memo and Percy turned it over but just as he did he heard a slight noise like someone talking in the hallway. His head shot up as he saw Kingsley staring around the Minister's office as if he hadn't been inside before.

Percy's eyes widened as he quickly threw the paper back in the drawer, the voices in the hallway becoming more distinct informing Percy that the Minister was about to walk in and see some stranger Auror in his office.

"Get out!" Percy whispered harshly before he grabbed Kingsley's arm and dragged the man back towards the waiting room/Percy's office. The Auror let himself be dragged and Percy quickly shut the minister's door before he glanced around his own office to make sure everything was in order. He realized he was still holding onto the other man's arm when the doors opened to reveal the Minister of Magic looking frazzled along with another wizard Percy couldn't name.

"Ah, Weasley." Fudge smiled at his junior undersecretary as Percy let go of Kingsley and made his way over the minister to take the man's over coat.

"Tea's in your office, and I was just about to go over your schedule." Percy pushed up his glasses as he hung the minister's coat up before noticing the Auror give him a sort of knowing look that made the redhead uneasy. He turned his attention back to the Minister only to see the other wizard eyeing him sternly.

"You're one of Arthur's?" The wizard spoke and Percy couldn't help but compare the man to a lion, his hair almost seemed like a mane. He frowned at the man's words but nodded anyway before the Minister seemed to wave it off.

"Come on Rufus, I thought you said you had something to tell me." Fudge sighed as he made his way back into his office, the lion-like wizard following after him. "And you better have good news this time!"

Percy made a mental note that Fudge seemed to look particularly peaky recently and made his way to his desk to write a short note to ask whoever was the office aide today to get the man extra food. He pushed his glasses up as he took a seat behind his desk, raised the quill to start on the first order of business for the day before he glanced up to look at the black Auror who was still standing in the waiting room.

He cleared his throat and decided to ignore the other man as he started making notes on the scroll that had the schedule for the day. It appeared the first meeting was going to be with the head of the Auror office in half an hour followed by a meeting with the Daily Prophet then with other highly esteemed members of the wizarding society. He made notes of paperwork he could get done during brief periods of down time. He was about to scratch out his lunch break so that he could just come back to the office and finish all the papers in his inbox when a shadow fell over his paper.

Percy stilled his quill before he sighed and glared over his shoulder at the Auror who was now standing behind him. "You are in my light."

"Have I met you before?" Kingsley turned so that he was leaning against Percy's desk as he looked down towards the redhead.

"No." Percy turned his attention back to his notes, scratched out a few things and then quickly closed it. Not that he thought the Auror was trying to pry into the Minister's schedule but just in case. "Now if you don't mind I need to inform the minister that his first appointment will be here soon."

"His first meeting was with the Head of the Auror Department." Kingsley stated as Percy got out of his chair.

"I'm glad you can read." Percy paused as the words left his mouth, the sarcasm slightly surprising himself before he straightened up and made his way to the door, he didn't make it however because suddenly the Auror was in front of him.

"I wouldn't do that." Kingsley was clearly amused and that was annoying Percy.

"I have a job to do so if you don't mind." Percy tried to step around but the other man mirrored his steps. This went on for a few seconds before Percy flushed and glared at the other man. "I do not have time for this!"

"Calm down." There was heavy hand on his shoulder and the slow way the man spoke almost made Percy want to obey his command but he just bristled and stepped out of the man's reach. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't tease you but…"

"But?" Percy challenged.

"You shouldn't go in there to inform the Minister about his meeting." Kingsley seemed to consider ending his information there before he laughed, shook his head and then decided to grace Percy with what was so funny. "Rufus Scrimgeour is the Head of the Auror Department."

"And?" Percy snapped as he tried to figure out where the strange man was coming from.

"And…." Kingsley leaned towards Percy so that he was once again invading the smaller man's personal space. Percy seemed to take this as a challenge and Kingsley noted with some humor that the redhead didn't step back. "The man in there now is Rufus Scrimgeour."

Percy's face was amusing to watch the next few seconds as the redhead went from annoyed to realization to embarrassment. Percy coughed before he glanced at Kingsley again almost apologetically but then he sniffed then he had that confident air again as he looking Kingsley in the eye. "I knew that, I was going to see if the Minister needed anything before I stepped out of the office on a few errands."

Kingsley looked like he wanted to challenge Percy's words and the redhead knew the older man had obviously saved him from embarrassing himself in front of the Minister. Percy didn't feel like he owed the Auror anything so he went back to his desk, grabbed a few scrolls and paused.

He should go.

Should just go and run his errands.

Percy sighed as he turned to the Auror in the room. He was about to inquire about why the man was even at the Minister's office before the Minister opened his door and called Kingsley into the meeting. Kingsley smiled at Percy and the redhead was glad he was finally getting immune to those smiles because he didn't know how bad he would have blushed at this one before the older man made his way in the Minister's office.

It wasn't until the door closed until Percy ran a hand through his hair, let out a huff of air before he glared at the door. He straightened himself up again and reminded himself of his duties before he pushed his glasses up his nose.

He shouldn't have to deal with some meager Auror right now, as the junior undersecretary to the Minister of Magic he had plenty of important things to do. He scoffed as he thought about the events of this morning as he organized some of his scrolls before he made his way to the door.

At least he wasn't going to have to deal with that Auror anymore.

After all, Kingsley Shacklebolt wasn't near important enough for Percy to bother setting more time aside for the man.

OOO

.

.

.

.

That's how I think the first meeting of Percy and Kingsley would have gone.

I actually think they would have met a long time ago when Percy was a kid because I think Kingsley had been friends with Arthur for a while at the ministry but I didn't really want to write a scene with a young Percy and new Auror Kingsley (BUT I REALLY WANT TO)…..and then I actually continued this story for a bit and it started getting way out of hand.

I will come back to the pre-story of Kingsley/Percy, but just not right at this moment.

I hope everyone enjoyed this short story, again dedicated to **sexypancake**!

Not to mention **HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY!**

Because I am a dork like that.

Reviews always appreciated!


End file.
